


Rosa marchita

by valvalblueee



Category: X - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is an angel, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, erik is a vampire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Yo sólo era un mortal dependiente del oxígeno y tú eras un ángel celestial de años marchitos.





	Rosa marchita

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, estoy aquí para hacer mi primer aporte al fandom cherik~  
> No poseo un beta para que me corrija, así que puede que haya algunos errores por ahí, pido perdón por adelantado.  
> La narración es en primera persona, sé que para algunas es incómodo, pero espero les guste~   
> Finalmente, el término "rosa marchita" hace referencia a la inmortalidad, la belleza y la juventud.  
> Eso es todo, espero lo disfruten.

**—**

 

_Era en esa época_ , lo recuerdo. En el otoño de un siglo borrado por la memoria y recordado por la historia. Te paraste frente a mí, mostrándome la espalda y admirando el jardín floreciente. Me dijiste entonces:

—¿Ves aquella rosa? Esa, esa, la que está entre los geranios, la más roja de todas…Estoy igual de marchito –Murmuraste, triste y abatido. Yo sólo vi una rosa de belleza deslumbrante. –Sus pétalos están arrugados. El color se le está desvaneciendo, aunque sus espinas siguen igual de fornidas. ¡Oh, querido! Estoy tan marchito como ella. No tengo remedio frente a la catástrofe de la naturaleza.

Jamás vi la rosa acabada que tanto apuntaste.

Entonces tomaste un mechón  de tus cabellos castaños y lo cortaste con una la fina hoja de una daga brillante, la arrojaste al viento, esperando a que se la llevase, cual apacible mantis sobre una débil rama seca. Y sin previo aviso, saltaste. Elevaste las manos junto a tus preciosas alas blancas y saltaste. Alzaste los pies de la única tierra que nos conectaba y saltaste. Miraste al cielo, olvidándote de mi existencia y saltaste. Nunca me hiciste volar contigo, pues sólo te fuiste, sin retroceder y enfrentar mi angustiado rostro que lloraba, una vez más, tu imperceptible partida.

Y yo te observé, desde debajo de los cielos, de tus alas, de tus pies…allí dónde la tierra era verde y café. Suspiré, ahogando las penas del alma, deseoso de que tu regreso fuera pronto, pues no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría seguir esperándote; quizá olvidaste que era un simple mortal.

Pasaron los días, no venías. Pasaron los meses, te añoraba con mayor fervor. Pasaron los años y te reclamaba, gritando al poderoso Dios, que te permitiera volver a mi compañía; estaba seguro que las nubes obstruían mis oraciones, pues tú aún no volvías. Caminé por aquí y por allá, entre montañas y ríos, sobre pastos y rocas; arrastrando los pies cansados que tanto te buscaban. Por las noches, soñaba que mis brazos se convertían en alas, alzaba vuelo y lograba alcanzarte. Sin embargo, por las madrugadas, la ilusión se desvanecía. Poco a poco mi cabeza se fue agachando más, consecuencia de la ausente esperanza. Parecía un pobre penitente, alguien que arrastró pena y dolor, pero aun así, nunca jamás te logré encontrar.

Yo sólo era un mortal dependiente del oxígeno y tú eras un ángel celestial de años marchitos.

Los que nunca perdieron la fe, dicen que el amor lo puede todo. No obstante, mi amor proferido a ti, querido Charles, no fue suficiente para fracturar los límites de lo imposible, ni alcanzar la infinidad del cielo. El amor, Charles, no fue lo que me llevó hasta ti, fue la desesperación quien lo hizo. No te atrevas a culparme u odiarme, cariño. Déjame decirte lo aterrador que puede ser ese sentimiento: te doblega con pesadillas y te convierte en una criatura sin alma, sólo sientes como el dolor carcome cada una de tus entrañas hasta dejarte sin lágrimas. No obstante, te da valor para enfrentar el siguiente martirio.

La desesperación me dio fuerzas, las fuerzas me dieron valor y el valor, me dieron alas propias. Estaba listo para alcanzarte. Aunque la risa de mi benefactor me advirtiera que era un demonio y tú, Charles, seguías siendo un ángel. Mi devoción hacia ti, nuestro amor oculto, sólo representaba la guerra entre el paraíso y el infierno.

Tiempo después te vi, entre las oscuras nubes, descendiendo al mundo de la mortalidad. Había olvidado que mi alma se había vuelto oscura, así que los celos me hacían devorar a quienes te veían o se acercaban. No me culpes, por favor, no me señales mi amado Charles, pues en aquél tiempo, tu angelical aura, era tentación demoniaca y yo era un demonio que la añoraba con cada suspiro que arrebataba de otros indefensos.

Cuando mi cuerpo finalmente se tiñó de nívea, no tenía más opciones que mirarte desde las sombras que formaba la noche, aún por debajo de ese maldito cielo que siempre nos separaba. Luego, entre consuelo y súplica, te decía:

—Charles, baja el vuelo y ven. Vuelve para recordarme la calidez, los latidos del corazón y las mariposas que revolotean dentro del pecho. Dame un poco de fuerza para seguir soportando mi fatal decisión de agridulce muerte. Amarga porque no estás. Dulce, porque te seguiré toda la eternidad.

Mi sacrificio, el que hice cuando vendí mi alma al diablo, no parecía ser suficiente. Tú aún no regresabas a mi lado, maldito amor añorado. Sólo me veías desde el halo del cielo, agitando las bellas alas gigantes, mientras que la brisa arrastraba tu maldito aroma de rosas marchitas. Hasta que un día, decidiste acercarte a este desgraciado cuerpo gélido. Reposaste sobre la rama gruesa de un árbol, cuál bello pájaro herido, permitiendo que al final pudiera ver tus brillantes ojos azules y tus rojos labios pequeños. Cuando hablaste, no hubo pena o lastima, me sentenciaste como el demonio que era.

—¿Qué has hecho, Erik? Has vendido lo único que me pertenecía, tu alma. Ahora no tengo nada tuyo y nuestra conexión se ha terminado de romper por el resto de la eternidad. Debes pagar las consecuencias.

No entendía ¿Es que acaso los ángeles no podían comprender lo frágiles que eran los humanos? ¿Acaso no entendías que sacrifiqué todo por verte? Tenías todo de mí, hasta mi alma, incluso si esta se encontraba esclavizada por otro dueño.

—¿Qué haré, Erik, cuando vea con sufrimiento como bebes la sangre de quienes protejo? El cielo me odiará por tenerte lastima y el infierno se burlará por no despreciarte como el demonio que eres. Mientras tanto yo agonizaré por el alma que ya no es mía, la entregaste por tu ignorancia al enemigo.

Lloraste y la única humanidad que tenía, se destrozó por dentro. Sufrías, retorciéndote entre las ramas, frente a delirante expresión de querer consolarte, aunque me era imposible, porque mi tacto era fuego sobre tu piel y ya había sido suficiente con herirte.

—Lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Era humano y no podrías comprender lo terriblemente doloroso que es la desesperación. Veía pasar el tiempo, sin rastros de tu presencia. Cada vez me hacía más viejo y débil, estaba asustado de morir sin poder volver a verte.

Anhelaba llorar, desfogar todo mi sufrimiento en las lágrimas saladas, romperme en mil pedazos si era necesario. No obstante, la inmortalidad estaba marcada sobre mi frente y la muerte sólo se acercaba a hacerme compañía ¿Pudiste notar lo desgraciado que era?

—Yo me he roto más, Erik. Te veía desde la distancia sin poder tocarte. Fui testigo de tu agonía, de todas tus andanzas por tierras lejanas. Escuché tus reclamos y anhelé consolarte. Pero ahora, ya ni siquiera tengo derecho a hacer eso. Mis ojos no pueden ver dentro de las sombras, ni mis oídos pueden escuchar las voces de los demonios. Ahora tu señor se ríe de nosotros, de nuestro sufrimiento, porque sabe que no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Otra vez, como en algún tiempo atrás, te fuiste. Y te fuiste sin mí, a pesar de que poseía las alas para seguirte, a pesar de que te amaba más que antes. Te fuiste sin mirar atrás, ignorando lo despedazado que estaba. Consideré detenerte, tomarte de las manos y amarrarte entre mis brazos, posar mi boca en tu oído y decirte que no eras rosa marchita de pétalos arrugados y espinas fornidas; sino, eras sólo rosa, que se mueve con la brisa, que se alegra cuando la miran y que enamora a quien la huele. Quería abrazarte para decirte que eras mi rosa, de duras espinas que atravesaban mi pecho, hasta enterrarse en mi alma esclava y dejaban su rastro de presencia bendita.

Miré al cielo, pensando en el alma que dijiste no era tuya ni mía. Había olvidado decirte que esa parte mía era inservible en las garras del diablo o en el consuelo de Dios. Olvidé decirte que es inservible sin ti, Charles, mi vigorosa rosa marchita.

El tiempo transcurrió como suele transcurrir dentro del mundo mortal, entre guerras, paz y enfermedad. Aunque para mi seguía siendo lo mismo, pues no existía día en el que la sangre no se derramara entre mis labios. El sabor de ese líquido escarlata, se transformó en mi único gusto. A veces asesinaba a pobres mortales indefensos y otras, me deleitaba de los cadáveres que ellos mismos arrojaban. Cuando el monstruo dentro de mí se volvía inquieto, los engañaba, atrayéndolos hasta pasajes desolados dónde sus gritos suplicantes no eran escuchados; enterraba mis dientes en sus cuellos o simplemente los despedazaba, y al final, me bebía la tibia sangre espesa. Disfrutaba de sus sollozos, esos que parecían desesperadas oraciones dedicadas a un Dios que los tenía desprotegidos. En esos momentos, durante vagos segundos, recordaba que yo también había sido humano.

Sabía que no podrías verme y ese conocimiento me volvía salvaje, convirtiéndome en más bestia que demonio. La locura me contaminaba, envenenando, cada vez más, la escasa cordura que me quedaba. Cuando no tenía delirios sobre la muerte, imaginaba que podía verte volar entre las nubes, planeando junto a las estrellas fugaces y ocultándote tras el brillo de la luna. Me reía de mi demencia, de esa maldita demencia que me hacía sentir sed por beber de tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, reconociendo mi pecado, me obligaba a creer en lo que imaginaba y me convencía que, secretamente, velabas por mí. Esa vaga idea, me hacía sentir menos muerto, menos demonio o menos bestia. Y otras veces, mientras consumía cuerpos ajenos, deseaba que pudieras ser el ángel que se llevaba el alma de esos miserables. Charles, deseaba desesperadamente ver sólo una sombra tuya. Mi desesperación fue tal, que, no me importaba entregarme ante las caricias del sol. En esos momentos, el dolor de las quemaduras eran sólo pequeños rasguños de consolación.

Pasaron centenares hasta que por fin pude volver a encontrarte. Pero entonces, mi cordura dependía de un débil hilo que se tensó cuando reconocí tu hermoso rostro tallado. No me arriesgué a enfrentarte, en cambio te seguí, cada noche, como si fuera tu propia sombra. Me preguntaba dónde habías escondido las alas y porque vivías de forma mundana, tal y como lo hacían los mortales. Reconocía que eran otros tiempos, dónde nosotros nos convertimos en personajes fantasiosos de cuentos cada vez más olvidados, sin embargo, ¿No eran los ángeles los únicos que seguían siendo recordados? ¿Por qué fingías ser un humano?

La desesperación me encontró de nuevo, no soportaba seguir arrastrándome tras tuyo sin que tú siguieras ignorante de mis sufrimientos. Así que decidí enfrentarte para que vieras el desastre que soy y sintieras un poco de pena, algo de nostalgia por nuestra tragedia. Y aunque estoy frente a ti, oliendo tu mortífero aroma, me es imposible creer que te hayas olvidado de nuestra historia.

—Te he estado buscando, Charles.

Estás asustado, lo sé, pues tus ojos me miran con miedo, ese mismo miedo con el que muchas de mis victimas me han observado. Tus pies retroceden, paso a paso, precavidos y temblorosos. Sé que tratas de escapar y eso me quema.

—No sé quién eres. –Sentencias. El hilo de cordura se tensa más, mucho más. –No te conozco. –Insistes. Tus palabras me lastiman, pero me lastima más cómo tratas de encontrar una salida por la que huir…Es injusto para mí que entregué todo por ti. –¡Aléjate, por favor!

Sonrío ante lo gracioso del pedido y es que, son tantos años los que me alejé de ti…desde que te alejaste de mí y me olvidaste bajo la sombra gélida de un árbol ¿Cómo podías seguir pidiéndome eso? ¿Acaso los ángeles no poseían corazón? No. No te soltaría esta vez, ya no volvería a pasar. Tomaría tus manos, arrancaría tus alas y te envolvería en mis brazos para arrastrarte junto a mí hasta los infiernos. Haría cualquier cosa antes de verte marchar de nuevo. La esperanza me hizo hablar:

—Charles, ya no rompas la poca humanidad que me queda. Incluso Dios sentiría pena por mí. Incluso mi señor dejaría de reír. Por favor, vuelve a mi lado y vayamos a vivir entre los rosales. Te ofrezco todo lo que fui. Vuelve ángel mío, vuelve a proteger mis sueños y mi apresada alma. Regresa conmigo y revive este corazón que murió en la espera. Abandona tus alas, así como yo renuncié a la mortalidad.

Ríes.

 

Te ríes de mi sufrimiento y no temes en mostrar tu compasión bufona. La pena ni siquiera es parte de tu risa, sólo te burlas de mí, como si fuera un patético payaso. Y eso, mi querido Charles, rompe el hilo que sostiene todo lo que me queda de cordura. El humano que alguna vez te amó con más corazón que con locura, fallece entre la oscuridad de una oscura alma desesperada.

Tú me has vuelto a matar, así que yo haré lo mismo.

Mi cuerpo se avienta contra ti. Mis dientes se hunden dentro de ese cuello pálido que la brisa solía acariciar con sutileza. Lamo de tu sangre con gran añoranza y hambre. Escucho tus gritos con ferviente placer ¡Qué melodioso sonido! Me fundo dentro de tus tibias entrañas y tú, mi querido Charles, te desvaneces sobre mis brazos. Aprovecho y arranco tus esplendorosas alas desde la raíz de tus vertebras. Dejaste de ser un celestial ángel y ahora, mientras tus restos se recomponen, te conviertes en un demonio. Eres mío y tu sentencia será seguirme por la eternidad, entre el inframundo caluroso y la tierra mundana.

Cuando el ritual culmina, sigues pareciendo el ángel del que me enamoré. La maldición no ha afectado tu celestial belleza. Sin embargo, cuando abres los ojos, reconozco la tinta roja del veneno maldito. Te sientas, aún silencioso, sobre el piso que refugia los charcos de tu sangre. Observas tus manos y tus pies, perplejo de su imperceptible metamorfosis (pues eres más pálido y demacrado). Después de un largo silencio, te levantas y me hablas con una hilarante tristeza.

—¿Qué has hecho, Erik? –Por fin recuerdas mi nombre y sé que también recuerdas quien eras. –Me sigues maldiciendo con la eternidad ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir siendo una rosa marchita?

Entonces te estrecho entre mis brazos, sin temor a quemarme, sin miedo a perderte. Un delgado hilo se teje dentro de mi cuerpo, algo que me hace sentir un poco más humano.

—Sólo eres rosa, Charles. Porque te mueves con la brisa, porque enamoras a quienes te ven, porque haces soñar a quienes huelen tu aroma, porque mientras estés conmigo, no podrás marchitarte. Eres sólo rosa, la que arranqué del rosal celestial para que pudiera hacerme compañía en esta agridulce _mortalidad._

Al final de la noche, la guerra entre paraíso e infierno se desata. Lucifer envía olas de fuego, Dios pone los rayos mañaneros del sol; pero nosotros nos mantenemos aferrados y nos consolamos por el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Entonces esperamos que el día nos convierta en polvo. Y pienso que es gracioso morir en esta circunstancia, condenados por el impredecible destino.

—Ya no somos rosas marchitas –Murmuro, viendo por última vez tus preciosos ojos azules y tus pecas pálidas e infinitas.

_‘Ahora, sólo somos rosas’_ , pienso por última vez con gran alivio mientras me pierdo en el sabor dulce de tu boca.


End file.
